Karaoke! For my lack of imagination!
by TwilightSpirits
Summary: You know 'em and love them. They're awsome, kick ass, and hot...well most of them, but...! Can they sing?


**Maria: I'm bored as hell so I'm gonna write a karaoke fic...**

**Maria: I don't own Naruto.**

**Whose in it:**

**OC's:**

**Remi (18)**

**Rei (Rei's a girl) (18)**

**Kai (girl) (19)**

**Ai (17)

* * *

**

**Naruto:**

**Rookie 9 (ages 18) and Team 10 (ages 19) and Sai (18)**

**All Akatsuki (Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi are 20 everyone else is about 27 I guess)**

**Orochimaru (He is Rei's father so I'm gonna put him in here) (57)**

**Kabuto (He has a thing for Rei) (19)**

**Team Hebi (Suigetsu has a thing for Rei too) (18)**

**Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai (all Jounin are...29), Tsunade, Jiraiya (the Sanin are 57), Iruka (27), Konhamaru, Moegi, Hanabi and Udon (I really don't know how old they are so I'll make them...14, 'kay?)**

**Sand Sibs (Temari: 20 Kankuro: 19.5 Gaara: 18)**

**Maybe some surprise guests...**

**Uh...I don't know if I got every one so review if you want anyone else in it...

* * *

**

**Pairings:**

**TobixRemi**

**GaaraxAi**

**SasorixKai**

**DeidaraxHinata**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**KakashixAnko**

**AsumaxKurenai**

**NarutoxIno**

**NejixTenTen**

**KonohamaruxHanabi**

**UdonxMoegi**

**PeinxKonan**

**SuigetsuxRei

* * *

**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**-singing-**

**Ch.1**

_In Konoha..._

Ai slowly looked up when she heard the phone ring. '-sigh- What now?' She got up to answer the phone.

Ai: Hello?

Unknown: Ai!!!

Ai: -sigh- What is it Ino?

Ino: Whoa. Did I interrupt something?

Ai:-rolls eyes- I was reading.

Ino: Oh...

Ai: What do want?

Ino: IT'S SATURDAY!!!

Ai: S- OH SHIT!!!!

Ino: Finally.

Ai: What time are we meeting up?

Ino: 8:00

Ai: -looks at clock- Great! I'll meet you guys there.

Ino: Bye

Ai: Bye

Ai hung up the phone. 'It's Saturday already?...I hope _he'll_ be there this time' Ai thought with a blush. She ran to her room to change. She changed into black shirt with no sleeves and that ended about 4 in after her breasts. She put on her favorite pair of faded denim jeans. "I hope Shino picked out some good ones this time." Ai muttered to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her flourescent blue highlights stood out nicely against her inky black hair. She grabbed a brush and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked into the mirror again. 'Perfect.' She thought with a smile. She looked at her watch. It was only 6:03. 'Well...I could go there early to help set up. I'm sure Neji and Shikamaru could use the help.' Ai tilted her head before running out the door.

_In the Akatsuki Lair..._

Remi quickly, yet neatly, put her pure white hair in an Itachi-style ponytail. She quickly fixed her shirt. It was black with red abstract markings. The sleeves covered her arms and her hands but left her fingers free. "You ready yet Hina-chan?" she called out. "Hai." Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing her favorite hoodie, it was white with pink flowers in the cornor and a skirt that showed off her legs. "Trying to impress someone tonight Hina?" Remi teased. Hinata blushed and quickly shook her head. Remi smiled at her friends shyness. "Okay then," Remi said "Let's go see if the guys are ready."

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP AND GET READY!!!!! WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 8:00!!!" Remi yelled. Hinata shook her head as the other Akatsuki member cowered from Remi's anger. "Remi," Hinata quietly said "it's only -glances at watch- 6:10." "But I wanna get there early." Remi whined/pouted. Itachi bravely stepped up. Idiot. "Remi, please calm down-" "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN PRETTY BOY!!!!!" The Akatsuki members quickly ran to their rooms.

"That's better!" Remi said cheerfully. All the original Akatsuki members (except Oro.) were all dressed. 'This could be my chance to tell her how I finally feel, un' Deidara thought as he looked at Hinata. 'Remi is so kawaii. This could be my chance!' Tobi thought while blushing under his mask. "Oh, and Ri-kun." Remi said. Sasori looked at the bipolar girl. "I heard Kai was gonna be there." Sasori glared at Remi. "So why am I going?" he asked. "Because you're secretly in love with her and...BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!" Sasori flinched at Remi's screaming but if you looked closely you could see the faint tint of pink on his face. "It's 6:24. Let's start heading over there." Remi said while laughing. "Why did I let you into the Akatsuki?" Pein asked. "Because I totally kick your ass at genjutsu and I'm super cute when my neko ears and tail pop out?" Remi said with sparkles in her eyes. She laughed then ran out of the lair. -blink, blink- "...how the hell does she...why..." Zetsu seemed at a loss for words. "Who knows." Konan answered.

_With Team Hebi..._

Rei put on her black shirt with her fishnet sleeves then put on her black hoodie. She stepped out of her room...and immediatly ran into her father. "Rei...where are you going?" Orochimaru asked suspiciously. Rei silver-grey eyes stayed dead and blank. "The rest of the team, Kabuto, and I are going to go train. Is there something wrong with that Orochimaru-sama?" Rei asked in a monotone voice. "Oh, very well then." Orochimaru stepped aside to let his daughter through. "Thank you father..." Rei trailed off while walking past her father. 'Hmmm...something's going on.' He thought.

"Hey Rei." Suigetsu said cheerfully. Rei gave a small smile. "Karin...is not here yet...right?" Rei asked slowly while looking around. "Ha! No not yet. You look great Rei-chan." Suigetsu said while blusing a bit. Rei's hair was in it's usual ponytail and was wearing her usual hoodie. "I look the same as I always do." She said while tilting her head and wearing a slightly confused look. "I'm complementing you." he explained. Rei face cleared and was replaced by a slight blush. "Oh. It was hard to tell considering I have just only gained my emotions back." Suigetsu smiled. "Thats oka-" "Hey." Rei turns to see Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-kun." "Hey Sassy." Sasuke takes a quick look around. "Good. She's not here yet. Let's go before she gets here." "...and I thought I was the only one who didn't like Karin." Suigetsu said. "I do not like her," Rei said "...she is a...whore." Sasuke and Suigetsu did a double take. "Wow...I didn't know you had in you Rei-chan." said an impressed Suigetsu. "Thank you Suigetsu-sa...Suigetsu-kun." "OH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Let's go." he stated. "We cannot leave Kabuto-kun." Rei said. Suigetsu instantly felt jealousy. "Awww. Thank you Rei-chan." Kabuto (who poofed out of nowhere) said while hugging from behind. Rei merely nodded. "Now we may leave." she said. Instantly, with their awsome ninja speed, they lept into the trees and headed to Konoha. 'This could be my chance to tell Rei-chan how I feel.' Kabuto and Suigetsu thought at the same time.

_With Kai..._

Kai hurridly opened the doors to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-san! I'm back!!" Kai yelled. Tsunade looked up to see her former apprentice. "Kai-chan!!" she yelled before glomping her. "Kai?" Kai looked around Tsunade to see all of the Jounin senseis and Jiraiya. "Hey guys." Kai said. "It's good to see you again Kai." Kurenai said. "Nice to see my favorite student again." Anko cried/yelled. "Heh. It's good to see your shining youthfulness again Kai!!" Gai said while smiling. "Uh...thanks?" "Hm?Kai?...yo." Kakashi muttered without looking away from his book. Kai sweatdropped. 'Glad to see that nothing has changed.' she thought. Her eyes widened as she saw what time it was. 'Shoot. It's almost time!' "Uh, hey guys," Kai said in a hurry "I really have to be going, you know, I have to unpack and...stuff." "Okay Kai jus-" Kai ran out the door. "...what just happened?" Asuma asked. "Haha! That girl has a youthful spirit." "Somethings going on." Tsunade said. "...should we go follow her?" Kakashi asked. "...why not?" Anko said "It's not like we have anything better to do." The other Jounin nodded. "So why aren't we moving?" Jiraiya asked. "..." "Guys?" He looked up only to find everyone gone. "-sigh- I hate when they do this to me." Jiraiya muttered before poofing away.

_With the Sand Sibs..._

"Come on Kankuro," Temari laughed "We're almost to Konoha." Kankuro glared at her. "...hurry up Kankuro." Gaara said quietly. "Why can't you just use your sand to teleport us there?" Kankuro asked/whined. "Because it would take up a lot of chakra and Gaara still thinking about what he would say to Ai-chan." Temari said teasing Kankuro and Gaara at the same time. Gaara remained unchanged. Kankuro began to cry. (Maria: What a loser -.-) Temari laughed. "You find it funny Temari?" Gaara asked. Temari froze. Suddenly sand swirled around Gaara and he disappeared. "GAARA!!!" Temari and Kankuro yelled in unison "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE WE POST THOSE PICTURES OF YOU AND LEE AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY ON THE INTERNET!!!!" Immediately sand whirled around them and they vanished.

They appeared in front of Gaara a moment later, who was muttering colorful words about siblings and their blackmail.

_Akatsuki...and Sand Sibs...and Team Hebi..._

"We're here!!" Remi said cheerfully. They were in front of a crappy looking door in a dumpy looking building. Hinata knocked on the door. "Guys! It's us!" Hinata called out. The door was opened by Ai. "Hey guys!!" Ai said while hugging Hinata and Remi. "What about us?" Kisame asked. Ai smiled and hugged the rest of the Akatsuki. "...hello Ai-san." Ai turned to see..."Gaara-kun!!" Ai hugged him. "Heeeeeeeeey! What about meeeeeeeeeeee?" Kankuro whined. Ai smiled and hugged him too. "Nice to see you Ai-chan." Temari said. "Um, we would like to get in before we get caught by the ANBU, so could do this once we get inside?" Hidan asked. "Shut up Hidan!" Remi yelled but went inside anyway with the others following.

"I'm glad you were able to make it this time Gaara-kun." Ai said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Gaara gave a slight smile and took a look around. Everything was much nicer looking than you could tell from the outside. There was a stand and another stand with a turntable. Shino was by the turntable.

"-sigh- I hope Shino-kun brought good music this time." Remi said. "Don't worry, I did." Remi jumped back when Shino suddenly appeared in front of him. "Shino...you know I really hate when you use your bug clones!" Remi yelled while punching 'Shino'. It didn't dissapate into a bunch of bugs like she thought it would. "...ow." said a belated Shino. "...oops." Remi nervously scratched the back of her head. "...thank god. He's not he-" "HEY GUYS!!" yelled our favorite kitsune ball of sunshine. "I was wondering where you were Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Hey Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up Naruto," Pein said "I'm going to go deaf with you screaming like that." "Oh, hehe, sorry." "Same dobe as usual." said a familiar cold voice. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "Please do not call my teammate a teme Naruto-kun." said a soft spoken, monotone voice. "Rei-chan!" "Hey! What about us?!?!" Suigetsu and Kabuto demanded. "What about you?...hey, where's the slut?" "We...how would say it...ditched her." Rei said. She looked at Suigetsu to make sure she got it right. He nodded. Rei gave a smile. "It's nice to see that your finally getting your emotions back." Sasori stated. "Your eyes still have that dead, blank look though, un." Deidara pointed out. Hinata whacked him across the head. "That's not a nice thing to say!" Hinata said forcefully. Rei blinked. "It is alright Hinata-chan." "No it's not." Kabuto said. "Why don't you shut up you pokemon reject." Zetsu scoffed. "Please do not say that about my friend." Rei said. Her eyes gained a defiant look. Her hand reached for her scythe that was convinently on her back. Deidara quickly hid like the little man-woman thing he was. (Alyx: I'm not trying to bash Deidara. I love the blond.)

"-sigh-What time is it?" Remi asked. "Ummm...it's 7:50, so everyone else should be coming soon." Ai said.

_Kai..._

'Let see...' Kai took a quick look around before knocking on the door. "..." "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR NARUTO!!!" Naruto immediately appeared with the door wide open. "Uh..sorry Kai-chan." Kai rolled her eyes before stepping in. "Hey boss whose this? Your girlfriend?" Kai looked downward to see four kids. "...who are the midgets?" Kai asked. "Oh, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon, and Moegi." Naruto said while pointing out each brat..uh, I mean kid. "No Konohamaru she's not my girlfriend...she's Sasor-" Naruto was cut off when Kai punched the shit out of him. "No one told puppet-boy was going to be here." "Like wise." Kai turned to see...her rival! "Hey puppet-boy." "...Kai..." Konohamaru leaned towards Hanabi. "Sexual Tension." he whispered. Hanabi nodded. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"...Uh...moving on!

_The Jounin and Sanin...and Orochimaru..._

"Did you see that?!" Kurenai exclaimed. "...we were right there. OF COURSE WE SAW IT!!" Anko yelled. "My, my...my fomer student has quite the loud mouth." said an eerie, snake like, girly voice. (Oro.: Hey!) "Yo, Orochimaru! Long time no see!" Jiraiya said while giving Orochimaru a hard pat on the back. "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Aren't even going to try to capture him? Damn they're lazy. "Following Kabuto, Team Hebi and my daughter." Orochimaru said nonchalantly. "Sasuke and Rei are here?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. Rei told me they were going to go train but I suspected something and followed them here." "Aren't you dead?" "Oh...that slut didn't come...did she?" Asuma asked while looking around to see to make sure that Sasuke crazed whore didn't pop out of nowhere. "This is the author's fic so...yeah. Dear Kami, I hope not." "Guys look!" Everyone looked to see..."Kai? But I thought she was going to go unpack..." Tsunade said. They watched as Kai knocked on the door. "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR NARUTO!!!" They stayed silent as they saw Naruto open the door Kai was in front of. Kai looked pissed but went inside with Naruto.

In the next ten minutes Chouji, TenTen, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Iruka, and Kiba all appeared to the door and were let in. "...should we go see what's going on?" Gai asked/suggested. "Why not? I'm bored as hell at the moment." Anko said.

_With everyone else..._

"It's great to see you all tonight!" Remi announced through a mic. Everyone cheered. "Who's going to go firs-" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?" Everyone froze and turned to see the Jounin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. "...awww fuck." Remi muttered into the microphone.

_About an hour later..._

"So you guys meet up every couple Saturdays...for karaoke?" Tsunade asked with a 'what-the-hell?!' face. Everyone nodded. -blink,blink- "And you guys never thought to invite us?!" cried Gai. "I'm sorry Gai-sen-" "SHUT UP LEE!!" TenTen yelled after throwing her shoe at him. "Well...you guys are...old so we didn't think you guys could, you know...sing." Naruto said. "Why didn't you think we could sing?" Tsunade asked. She had about 3 vein pops on her head after being insulted. 'I have a great voice.' she thought. "The chances of people being to sing after 23 are extremely slim." Rei said in her monotone voice. "Then why is Iruka here?" "He's our DJ!!" Ha! I bet you thought it was Shino. No, he only supplies the music. "Well...we're going to prove you wrong." Tsunade said. "Psssh...I highly doubt it." Naruto muttered. "You wanna make it a bet?" "Sure why not! Bring it on! Believe i-" Remi smacked on the back of his head. "Don't you dare." she threatened. "We'll take on your bet." Naruto said quietly. The Jounin and Sanin smiled. 'We'll teach these brats.' 'We'll show these old farts.'

"Okay!" Remi was back on the mic. "We can kick ass, we're awsome, but...! Can we sing?!"

**Maria: Well there's Chapter 1 for you. Please R&R and tell me who should sing what? The only one's I have songs for are Rei and Remi.**


End file.
